The closest analogue to the claimed technical solution is a mass transfer apparatus according to RF Patent No. 2246561, C23F 11/00, 20.02.2005], comprising a housing and, provided therein, a flow reaction chamber filled with a solid-phase granulated oxidation agent, an electric heater positioned in the reaction chamber, a perforated grille for removal of enriched liquid-metal heat carrier, located above the reaction chamber, used for removal of oxygen-enriched liquid-metal heat carrier, a perforated grille for supplying liquid-metal heat carrier to the reaction chamber. Return line is made in the form of a ring channel. The housing is arranged inside a cylindrical shell ring having openings for heat carrier passage, and forms a ring channel in conjunction with it, the lower end of the cylindrical shell ring is blinded off, and its upper end is partially covered, in plain view, with a ring-shaped deflector screen.
The disadvantages of the device known in the art device lie in the limited time of operation determined by reserves of the solid-state oxidation agent. Increasing the operational life by increasing the volume and load of the reaction chamber will lead to an increase in electrical energy consumption, since along with increasing the volume of the reaction chamber, the dimensions and power of the heater need to be increased, too. In addition, there are problems related to maintenance of the mass transfer apparatus, since, during extraction of the apparatus for reloading of the reaction chamber, the liquid-metal heat carrier, the filling apparatus and the cylindrical shell ring are extracted at the same time.